Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to Extensible Markup Language (XML) applications, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for correctly binding form objects to encrypted XML data.
Description of the Related Art
As more information is produced via computers, new forms of encoding this information have been developed. Various encoding methods and formats have arrived that leverage this information in different ways for the benefit of users. One such encoding format is known as Extensible Markup Language (XML). XML provides a set of rules for interpreting data so as to be easily readable by a computer. XML documents typically contain two types of data elements: markup elements and content elements. The markup elements define a structure and a hierarchy for the content elements within the document. The content elements define a raw format for presenting various information within the structure formed by the markup elements.
The information stored in the content elements is not easily readable or editable. As such, one common technique for interacting with the information within an XML document is the use of an XML form. XML forms display data encoded in an XML format in a user interface for the purposes of organizing and interacting with said data. XML forms typically include a set of instructions for binding elements of the form (i.e., form objects) to elements of the XML data. This binding process allows a developer of the XML form to direct which XML data element is specified in each object within the form.
In order to provide enhanced data security to users, XML data may be encrypted. However, when XML data is encrypted, the markup elements used by the XML form to bind to the XML data are encrypted as well. Furthermore, the encryption process uncouples an original set of bindings between the XML data and the XML form. Because the encrypted markup element cannot be correctly matched with a specific form object, the XML form cannot properly bind to the proper elements of the XML data.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for binding form objects to encrypted XML data.